We're here to work, not fool around
by Girisha1
Summary: Nick and Zoe fanfic. What happened when Nick returns to Holby. Will he be welcomed back with open arms or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Nick and Zoe**

Standing outside the ED I felt at home. When I was in America I felt something was missing; something that once filled me with honour, and gave me that adrenalin rush I craved. I worked in an ED in America but it wasn't the same; nothing could ever be the same. Not without them. My friends. The people who stuck by me, the people who covered for me when I was ill and the people who stayed with me when I pushed them away. And not without her. Her. The woman that made me feel things I never felt before. The woman who made me laugh even in the darkest moments. The woman who I would love for eternity and beyond but never say it often enough. The woman I ran away from. The people I left behind without saying a big goodbye. Without giving them notice. I still remember the look on their faces when I broke the news. The look on her face. It broke my heart, but I had to go, I had to leave. I hear an ambulance in the distance and I snap out of my daydream. I hope no one has noticed me, because I want to see her first. I want to see Zoe.

I discretely slip into the ED and see someone stood at reception that I don't notice. She is speaking to a patient and taking their details. She tells the patient to sit down and when he refuses she tells him again but this time with a more commanding voice. She reminds me of Zoe the first time I realised my feelings towards her. I smile at this thought and sneakily pass reception in the direction of my office... Well, my old office. As soon as I pass reception I her someone shout something so I turn around.

'Excuse me? You can't go through there.' The woman from reception shouted. I realised her name tag said Louise so I tried a subtle way to deal with this.

'Well Louise, I have a meeting with a... Dr Hanna?' I said calmly

'Oh, right, well her office is through there' she said pointing at the corridor I was walking through a few minutes ago, 'Do you want me to get someone to take you through?'

'No, no thanks' I said quickly

'Okay, I will tell her your here then. What's your name again?'

'Oh... Just tell her it's the person who needed a woman's touch' I said smiling happily as I remember that day, the flirting, the promise of drinks and our first kiss; the passion and desire for each other finally revealed in an explosive surge of hormones.

'Okay...' Louise said confused at my reply.

As I walked through the corridor leading to Zoe's office I smell that smell that makes me feel relaxed and in control. The smell of antiseptic. The familiar plain walls have had a re-spray of white and more hand sanitizers have been dotted around the hospital. I glide through the corridors knowing exactly where to go, feeling like I never left, and letting my body take me where my heart wants to go.

I reach her office and look at the door. I read _Dr. Hanna - Clinical lead_ and smile thinking about how much she deserves this job. I type in the same code I used and to my surprise it's the same. I open the door and take a deep breath before entering and looking at the office that was once mine. Nothing has changed apart from some scatter cushions that have been thrown on my old sofa, a few different pairs of heels and a big pile of paperwork stacked on the desk. I walk round the desk, brushing my fingers on it as I go. I look at the seat behind the desk. My seat. It hasn't been changed. She kept the chair I loved even though I had been gone for 2 years. I sit in it and instantly felt safe and at ease. I just sat in the chair thinking about all the things I could've done. How I _could_ have came back sooner. How I _could_ have took her with me. But most of all how I _could_ have not left in the first place. I didn't realise how long I'd been sat there but I heard the door open...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Louise's P.O.V**

I was taking a patients details and I told him to sit down, he refused so I used a scarier voice and it seemed to work as the man sat down. Then is saw something a bit strange but I didn't think anything of it since we see so many weird things in this place. I just had to stop the man before he went any further.

'Excuse me?' 'You can't go through there' I said.

'Well Louise, I have a meeting with a... Dr Hanna' he said, I don't know how he knew my name but I assumed he caught sight of my name badge.

'Oh, right, well her office is through there' I said pointing to the corridor I had just stopped him from walking through. 'Do you want me to get someone to take you through?' I asked politely

'No, no thanks' he answered quickly

Okay, I will tell her your hear then. What's your name again?' I replied not realising if he had said his name or not.

'Oh, just tell her it's the person that needed a woman's touch' he said smiling, which I thought was a bit weird but I went along with it anyway, as I had spent enough time talking to him already.

'Okay...' I said to him and then he turned around and left, as did I.

I went into resus to see Zoe doing CPR on a patient, I felt sick being in there, with all the blood and tubes.

'Zoe you've got a visitor, I sent him up to your office' I said trying not to vomit in the process

'Who is it?' She said panting as she continued with the CPR. She stopped and Tess checked for a pulse

'And she's back in sinus rhythm, well done' Tess said, aimed at Zoe

'Thanks, well done everyone, now take him for a CT and an X-Ray on his leg and shout me when you've got the results please.' Zoe said and Tess nodded.

'When I asked him what his name was he just told me to tell you that it is the man who needed a woman's touch. I don't suppose you know what that means do you?' Zoe looked completely shocked and looked as white as a sheet.

'Zoe?' I said after about 2 minutes of waiting

'Yes... Umm... Yes I know what that means, I'll be up in a minute.' She said, and I nodded and then walked out of resus and took a deep breath to try and stop the nauseous feeling that was threatening to take over my body.

**Zoe's P.O.V**

I had just finished CPR on a patient and I was talking to Louise about a mystery person that wants to see me. She said she didn't know what his name was but that he was that man that needed a 'woman's touch'. When she said this I completely froze. My mind automatically went back to the time that me and him first realised our true feelings towards each other.

_'Zoe, have you got a minute please?'_

_'I thought you were up to your neck?'_

_'I am, but I need a woman's touch'_

_'Ain't gunna find it here'_

_'I've got Kathy Anderson's test results back. It looks like I'm about to break up a happy couple. He was planning on proposing.'_

_'But?'_

_'But, the microscopy results of the fluid in her knee indicates gonorrhoea'_

_'Lovely(!)'_

_'Mmm'_

_'And the boyfriend?'_

_'Well we haven't erm we haven't tested him yet.'_

_'Car crash.' _

_'Exactly.'_

_'So why are you telling me?'_

_'Well I was wondering if you could, help me break the news?'_

_'Will this get my kid up to theatre quicker?'_

_'Is it all about business with you?'_

_'We're here to work, not fool around(!)'_

I snapped out if when Louise said my name. I replied, still in shock and not really thinking straight. I can't believe he's actually here. Nick Jordan. The famous Nick Jordan. I get butterflies in my stomach and take a deep breath attempting to settle my nerves, but it doesn't work. I rush out of resus, turning a few heads in the process, and go outside to try and get some fresh air. Once I get outside I lean against the wall and sigh loudly. He left 2 years ago. 2 years since I last saw him, spoke to him, touched him, kissed him. 2 years since he was close to me, protected me, made me feel safe. But most importantly 2 years to finally get over him. But now that he's back, I have no idea what's going to happen.

As all of these thoughts are going through my head, tears start to form in my eyes, I try to blink them away but it's not working. The tears come down heavy and Tess walks outside.

'Zoe? What's happened?'

'I... I... He's back'

'Who's back'

'...Nick' I say after trying to calm myself down

'Oh my god. I thought he was in America?'

'So did I' I replied as my sobs subsided

'Oh Zoe come here' Tess says and embraces me. I hug her back and more tears roll down my checks. She releases me, looks into my eyes and wipes the tears away, like a mother would.

'Everything will be okay, I promise' she says to me softly. I nod and wipe away the remaining tears. I take a deep breath and say, 'how do I look?' while laughing, Tess starts laughing too. 'Beautiful like always' she says and I hug her, 'Thanks Tess, I mean it.' She just nods and walk back in, I take another minute before returning to the ED. I head towards my office, knowing where to go without even thinking about it. As I reach for the handle of the door, I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. I enter the combination and enter...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I looked up I was in complete shock. I took a moment to just remember and admire how beautiful she actually is. It seemed she had to take a moment too. Neither of us spoke, just looking at each other in wonder. I get up from the chair and walk around the desk, towards her...

I enter slowly and look up to see him looking back at me. I take a moment to study his face. His manly jaw, his short hair, the lines on his forehead from when he's been thinking to hard or when he's been stressed. The shape and curves I had once seen in close range, I had memorised them and etched them into my brain. He slowly gets up from my chair and rounds the desk, walking closer to me...

Nick takes Zoe's hand and lifts his to his lips, kissing it softly. Zoe felt a electric shock run through her body at his touch. He lets go of her hand and continues to walk closer to her.

'Hi' he says softly

'Hey' she says nervously

'Whats happened?' He says running his finger down her checks where the tears had been. She closes her eyes, wanting him to keep in contact with her.

'Its just.. It's just you.' She says simply but he understands her

'I know, it's a shock for me to'

'I thought you were in America?'

'I was but I couldn't keep away any longer, it's not the same, not without everyone. Not without you' he says affectionately

'2 years' she says simply

'Since i left.' He adds

'No. It's taken me 2 years to get over you. 2 years to move on. 2 years to finally accept that you're not going to come back. And here you are.' She says as a tear rolls down her check, followed by another and another. Nick quickly wipes away her tears and she looks down. He places his fingers beneath her chin and pulls he head up to look at him. He stares into her deep brown eyes and can see the sadness and pain that he's caused. He moves closer to her so that they're face to face, without any room between them, hardly enough to even breath. He presses his lips to hers, gently but with passion behind it. She doesn't respond at first but then puts her arms round his neck, and kisses him back. The kiss quickly becomes passionate, filled with the love and desire for each other. He moves his hands up her back and cups the base of her skull, as she moves her hands down his back, remembering each curve and contour, and following them with her fingertips. As he moves his hands down to Zoe's waist, Zoe tugs at his shirt, trying to loosen it from where it's been tucked into his trousers. He pulls out his shirt and unbuttons it, taking it of and throwing it across her office. She strokes his chest playing with the hair on it as she knows how much he loves this. As their heads are moving in perfect sync someone enters the office. Nick hardly even moves, all he does is finish the kiss and wipe away the marks on Zoe's face that had been left by the tears. Nick turns around to face the visitor, and holds Zoe's hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

'Hello again Jamie'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Umm, hi' Jamie says shocked that it is the famous Nick Jordan stood in front of him. Nick just smiles.

'Erm Zoe, Tess needs you in resus.' Jamie said cautiously.

'Oh, okay,' Zoe said turning to face Nick. 'I need to go.' She said.

'Well, I can come down with you. See everyone again.' Nick said stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

'Well, come one then' she said while winking at him. Jamie, Zoe and Nick made their way down to resus. Nick got hello's and hugs from a range of people he knew and he was glad he saw them again as it had been so long. As they entered resus, Nick went into doctor mode.

'Okay, what have we got?' Nick said in his _'doctor voice' _as Zoe liked to call it. Zoe leaned in to Nick and whispered in his ear flirtatiously, 'Just remember who is in charge.' He smiled at her and winked.

'Okay this is Leanne, 32, she has a stab wound in her abdomen and she has recently went into labour, she isn't due for another 2 weeks, BP 110 over 80 and there is 1 minute between contractions. She's had gas and air and we have given her 2mg of morphine just to help with the pain.' Tess said smoothly, trying not to laugh as Fletch was trying to ask her something by mouthing stuff and trying to use sign language. Nick tapped Fletch on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, 'what _are _you doing?' Fletch looked scared. He turned around and smiled nervously.

'Well I was just... Ummm... I was... Just...' Fletch said as he tried to come up with a reason to why he was acting stupidly.

'Yes, well less of what you're doing and more work.' Nick said firmly. Fletch nodded, looked at Tess and then got back to work as Tess was trying not to laugh.

'What's so funny?' Zoe asked looking at Tess confused

'It's just, Mr Jordan telling Fletch off.' Tess said while giggling to herself

'And that's funny because..?' Zoe said, even more confused

'Erm.., no reason' Tess said quickly, taking Leanne's blood pressure again.

Once Leanne had been moved up to a ward Nick and Zoe walked out of resus hand in hand.

'So, how was that?' Nick said which confused Zoe

'What do you mean?' Zoe asked

'Was I un-bossy enough for you?' He said with a wink. Zoe laughed

'Is that even a word?' Zoe said continuing to laugh which made Nick laugh too.

'Course' Nick said as he pulled her to one side

'So, I need to ask you something.' He whispered in her ear

'What?' She said concerned

'Well, I don't really have a place to stay... And I don't really want to stay in a B&B so...'

'So, you're asking if you can stay at mine?' Zoe said, teasing him

'Yes' he said simply

'Yep, you can. I've got a spare room,' she said as she leaned closer to him and spoke directly into his ear, 'not that you'll need it' she said seductively as she dragged him to the staff room.

Tess watched as Nick and Zoe walked out of resus and spoke to each other, got close to each other and held hands openly. Tess sighed; thinking about everything. Everything that was happening with fletch that no-one seemed to notice. No-one else was in resus at that time apart from Fletch. Fletch looked around before walking up behind Tess. She nearly had a heart attack as he slipped his hand around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, snuggling up to her neck.

'Fletch...' She began but he silenced her with a kiss to her neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her rapid heart beat. She turned around in his arms and he lifted his head up. He walked her over to a corner while still holding her and he leaned in to kiss her. They connected with passion and desire. Tess wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the base of his skull, while he moved his hands down to her waist.

Zoe and Nick made themselves a coffee and then walked back out of the staff room and round the side of resus when Zoe had to double take at something she saw. She watched and blinked a few times to see if she was imagining it. She tugged on Nick's suit, too shocked to talk.

'Oi this suit costs-'

'Look!' Zoe said urgently, pointing into resus, where Tess and Fletch stood kissing.

'Oh. My. God.' Nick said flabbergasted

As Fletch and Tess slowly broke away from the kiss, Fletch's smile got bigger and bigger, he started to laugh as did she. Then Fletch put his arms around her waist and hugged her, snuggling into her as he did so. Tess hugged him back tightly. Suddenly the doors of resus opened and they pulled away from each other, just in time for no-one to notice.

'Right Dix what have we got?' Nick asked, taking the lead on this patient

'This is Rachel, 24, RTC, pain to the chest, trouble breathing, vomited once on scene and once en route, had an anxiety attack on the way here, BP 100 over 65, GCS 14 throughout.' Dixie said while pushing the trolley over to a resus bed where Tess and Fletch were stood ready to transfer the patient onto the bed.

'Right, I want an ECG, 12 lead, CT, chest x-ray and a litre of saline.' Nick said assertively. Still looking between Tess and Fletch to see if their private life interfered with their work. Everyone worked affectively, and Tess and Fletch did everything they were supposed too.

As Nick walked out of resus he saw Tess chatting to Fletch, and them laughing together. They were stood quite close and then they went to the staff room together.

'I still can't believe what I saw.' Nick said as he walked over to Zoe and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'I know, neither can I. Do you think we should have a word?' Zoe asked concerned for Tess.

'I think we should, just to make some rules clear.' Nick said, 'they've gone to the staff room, and we need a break.' He said as he held out his hand which Zoe took as the entwined their fingers together.

They headed to the staff room and looked through the window. They saw Tess and Fletch sat opposite each other with a cup of tea in front of both of them. They had one hand holding the other persons. They saw Fletch lean in and they walked in...

Tess looked at Fletch's hand on hers. He was rubbing the pad of his thumb across her hand, soothingly. She met his gaze and he reached over and stroked her face with his hand, just as he went to lean in, someone opened the door, and they both jumped back, letting go of the other persons hand.

'Hey' Zoe said. Fletch turned around so he was looking at Zoe and Nick and nodded.

'Hi' Tess said, disheartened that they walked in at that moment.

'We want to talk to you' Nick said.

'Oh I'll just leave then' Fletch said smiling at Tess as he want to leave

'Erm, no. We want to talk to both of you.' Zoe said looking between Tess and Fletch

'Right.' Fletch said, as a worried look spread across his face to match Tess'.

'Well, we know.' Zoe said simply, sitting down on the sofa next to Tess and Nick sat down next to Fletch.

'Know what?' Tess said, genuinely confused

'About you two, and how you are... Together' Nick said, helping Zoe to break the news

'It's not as bad as what you think.' Fletch said quickly, defending Tess and himself. He reached over and clutched Tess' hand, stroking his thumb along her hand. He gazed into her eyes to reassure her that everything would be okay. She knew what he was doing and nodded. 'Me and Nat, there is nothing there, no love nothing. She-'

'Fletch we don't need to know and we don't care about your home situation. We just wanted to point out some rules.' Zoe said firmly.

'Number one, no kissing in resus. Or any other part of the hospital. Well apart from Tess' office.' Nick said and Tess and Fletch started laughing as Zoe giggled at the last part.

'Fair enough' Fletch said.

'Number two, please don't drop Tess off when another bird comes along because if you do, you'll have me to deal with.' Zoe said as she gave Fletch a death stare.

'Zoe, I love Tess with all my heart I'd never do that.' Fletch said passionately.

'I think they are the only rules.' Nick said as he looked at Zoe for conformation on that point.

'Actually, I have a rule,' Tess spoke up, 'please don't tell anyone. This isn't exactly something we want anyone to find out about. Especially people from work as you know how the gossip spreads like wildfire.' Tess said

'Don't worry we won't tell anyone' Zoe said rubbing Tess' arm

'You have our word' Nick said.

'Well, back to work.' Nick said as he and Zoe got up and left, leaving Tess and Fletch alone once more. Once they left Fletch placed a kiss upon Tess' lips and said, 'So, do you want to go to your office' and winked at her. She smiled and laughed, which he joined in with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Right, I finish at 6 so you can either go home or stay.' Zoe said as she played with Nick's chest hair. She was sat in her office, on Nick's lap. He had him arms wrapped protectively around Zoe and kissed her lips softly.

'I think I'll stick around.' Nick said and flashed her one of his winning smiles. She grinned at him and sighed deeply. She was so tired as she had just worked two shifts, one straight after the other. Nick rubbed her back relaxingly.

'Tired?' He asked and Zoe slowly nodded. She rested her head on Nick's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes slowly, but tried not to fall asleep as she knew she wouldn't be able to get back up. She opened her eyes a few minutes later, knowing if she had have kept them closed then she would have fell into a deep sleep. She looked out of her office and saw Fletch and Tess walking past. Zoe could clearly see that Tess had tears down her face and Fletch was doing her best to calm her down. Zoe opened her eyes wider and tried to listen to what was going on. Tess and Fletch stopped outside of Zoe's office.

'Tess... Calm down... Calm down.' Fletch said, saying the last part firmer. Tess was pacing around, her tears still flowing heavily. She could hardly see as the tears clouded her vision. Fletch walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably and Fletch had tears building up in his eyes but knew he had to be strong for Tess.

_'Adrian!' Natalie shouted from across the ED. Fletch sighed and turned round with a fake smile plastered on his face._

_'Natalie, what are you doing here? You should be at home.' Fletch said, confused as to why she was hear but due to her tone of voice he knew it wouldn't be good._

_'You left your phone. I should've known. Where is she!' Natalie shouted, drawing the attention of both staff and patients._

_'Fletch, can you take this somewhere else please?' Charlie said calmly._

_'Yeah, sure thing. Nat let's go outside.' Fletch said. He placed his hand the top of her arm but Natalie slapped it off._

_'Don't touch me. I knew you'd been having an affair!'_

_'What?' He asked, thinking that he had heard it wrong._

_'You have an obvious pass code Adrian. I read the texts. You should be ashamed of yourself!' Natalie shouted, Fletch went pale and gulped._

_'You went through my phone?!' He said after a few moments. A tone of disgust in his voice._

_'Yes, and I saw them. All of them.' Natalie said. Just then Tess walked past reception to go into her office._

_'What perfect timing!' Natalie shouted, turning to look at Tess. Fletch also looked at Tess and she looked back. Tess was confused but realised what was going to happen. _

_'You are the lying, cheating battle-axe that messed up my marriage!' Natalie shouted. Tess was scared and worried. Natalie had presumably shouted at Fletch and now it was her turn to face the music. Tears started to build up in her eyes and she tried her best to keep them in._

_'For everyone that knows Tess, well this is for you. My, so called devoted husband, has been having an affair with his boss!' Natalie shouted at all of the staff that had gathered near reception. They all looked shocked and Fletch sighed. Tess quickly turned around and walked off, the tears falling fast and heavy. Fletch quickly walked after but turned around to say one last thing._

_'Have you seen what you've done! I don't love you! And I won't love you again! Tess didn't ruin our marriage because I kissed her first! Someone get her out of here!' Fletch shouted and then security came to escort Natalie out of the building. People just stood there astounded. They never would have thought that in a million years Tess would have a relationship with a younger, married man that had three children._

'It's going to be okay... I promise.' Fletch said and then kissed Tess' head lovingly. She shook her head in his chest. He pulled back and studied her face. She had mascara running down her face and her hair was messed up due to Fletch running his fingers through it for comfort. He wiped the tears of her face and kissed her.

'I love you Tess. Always and forever. Never forget that. I am with you now and I will support you if anyone says anything. Okay?' Fletch said.

'I love you too.' Tess said while looking at the floor. She eventually looked up and Fletch had a wide smile on his face. Tess managed a weak smiled and he embraced her once again, snuggling into her neck.

'I knew it.' He whispered into her neck and Tess smiled. They heard the office door open and Zoe stepped out, with Nick stood close.

'Tess?' Zoe said.

'I'm fine.' Tess said quickly.

'How many times have I heard that before? What's the matter?' Zoe asked. Tess sighed and looked at Fletch for some help.

'My wife read all the texts that I sent to Tess and announced to the ED that I've been having an affair with her.' He said and Tess looked down. Fletch wrapped his fingers around Tess and she looked up at him.

'Oh no.' Nick said, feeling for Tess. Tess just looked down as another tear rolled down her cheek. Fletch pulled her chin up and wiped off the tear.

'It's going to be okay.' He said and kissed her.

'Yeah. And if anyone says anything we'll defend you.' Zoe added and rubbed Tess' arm soothingly.

'Thank you.' Tess said and Fletch smiled at Zoe.

'Do you want to take a break?' Nick asked thoughtfully.

'No, it's okay. We are going to have to face them some time.' Tess said and sighed. Fletch let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her close.

'Well, if you need anything at all, we're here.' Zoe said and smiled at Tess.

'Thanks.' Tess said. She looked up at Fletch and he kissed her.

'Come on then.' Tess said tiredly. Fletch just squeezed her waist and they walked off together. Zoe rested her head on Nick's chest and he put his hand on her waist.

'I feel bad for them.' Zoe said and Nick nodded.

'Me too. But they have our support... And Tess is a tough one... I was surprised that Fletch had got passed the tough face that she puts on.' Nick said and Zoe chuckled.

'She is a tough one. That's something I have admired about her for years. No matter what she faces, she'll get through it and be selfless about it too.' Zoe said, thinking about all of the years she had bp been friends with Tess and the amount that she had gone through.

'I know. She is a tough cookie.' Nick said and Zoe took her head of his chest and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Tough cookie?' She questioned.

'Yeah?'

'Since when have you used the term tough cookie?' She asked, smirking.

'Since now. Why, do you have a problem?' Nick said back cheekily.

'Not at all Mr Jordan.' Zoe said and winked at Nick. He grinned and kissed her.

'Come on then, the ED's not going to run itself.' He said as he took Zoe's hand and led her down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Tess and Fletch walked back to the ED. Tess went straight to her office and Fletch followed her. He shut the door behind him as Tess got out her makeup bag. Fletch started laughing.

'What?' Tess asked as she readjusted the mirror and took her mascara out of the bag.

'Nothing, it's just, I thought that you came in here to hide. Not to do your makeup.' He said while grinning.

'Well, they're going to see me sometime and I'd rather they did it when I didn't have mascara running down my face.' She said as she wiped of the mascara. Fletch just laughed. Tess reapplied her mascara and then put the bag away.

'How do I look?' She said as she looked at Fletch.

'Beautiful, as always.' He said and walked over to her. He held her waist and kissed her slowly. When he broke away he stroked her cheek.

'What are we going to say?' Tess asked worried.

'Well, do you want them to know yet? Maybe they think that we aren't together anymore.' Fletch said, still holding her waist.

'Maybe. I don't want them to know just yet Fletch.' She said and then looked up at him. He kissed her and then took her hands in his.

'They'll get over it.' He said and winked at her. She just smiled.

'Right come on then.' Tess said. She walked to the door and took a deep breath. Fletch put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She opened the door and walked out, with Fletch not far behind her. On the way to the nurses station she got stares and funny looks. She noticed that people were gossiping but as soon as she walked passed them they went silent. She sighed and continued walking. She got to the nurses station and had a look at the board. There was a near breach and she couldn't be bothered telling someone else to do it she picked up the file and headed towards the cubicle. She bumped into Zoe on the way.

'You okay?' Zoe asked kindly.

'I'm fine.' Tess said and Zoe smiled. 'Could you help me with this patient.' She added.

'Yeah sure. What's up with them?' Zoe asked as they walked over to the cubicle.

'**He **has a query broken leg and a few cuts and bruises that need clearing up. But he's about to breach.' Tess said.

'Right.' Zoe replied while pulling the curtain back. They both got a massive shock at who was sat in the bed.

'Samuel?!' Tess said, he mouth wide open.

'Hi mum.' He said, and looked up at her with a weak smile.

'What happened? Are you okay? I thought you were in Thailand?' She asked quickly, walking I've to him and giving him a hug. He smiled, _'nothing's changed'_ he thought.

'Mum, calm down. I was just in a car accident. Nothing major, right?' He said and Tess nodded. He moved over a bit so Tess could perch on the edge of his bed. The curtain was still open and Zoe was stood watching the amazing relationship that Tess had with her son. Tess stroked Sam's face gently, examining the cuts.

'Mum.' Sam said, taking her hands of his face and looking straight at her.

'It's so good to see you.' He said and she smiled. Tears were forming in her eyes and one fell down her face. She was so happy to see her son again after all the years. But she was so upset about the circumstances in which they met.

'Oh come here.' Sam said and embraced his mum in a loving hug. They both closed their eyes. Sam had wanted to visit Tess for so long, but could never find the right time.

'Stop crying.' He soothed as he hugged her tighter. Tess never wanted to let go of her son, like she didn't want to the first time. But she knew she had to let him grow up. She knew she had to let him live. Tess broke away from the hug and wiped her face, she chuckled and Sam smiled.

'Sorry.' Tess said.

'I've missed you. I've missed you always fussing over me.' Sam said and they both laughed.

'Well, I am now. You need to be looked at.' Tess said as she turned to Zoe.

'Hi Sam. It's good to see you again.' Zoe said as she walked over to his bed.

'You too.' Sam said politely. Tess was still perched on the edge of the bed but she got up as Zoe went to look at his leg. They pulled back the straps and examined his leg.

'Right Sam, I think it's broken but we will send you up to X-Ray to confirm it. I'll get a nurse to clean up the cuts since Tess can't treat you and then you'll be free to go.' Zoe said.

'Thanks.' Sam said. Zoe smiled and then walked out of the cubicle to organise the X-Ray. Tess sat back on the bed and looked at her son.

'You haven't changed one bit.' She said.

'You have. New haircut. Trying to impress someone?' He said and they both laughed.

'Be quiet.' Tess said playfully. He just smiled at her. He reminded her of Mike so much. His eyes were like Mike's but he had her smile. She was so proud of everything he had achieved but just wished she could see him more.

'So, met anyone?' Sam asked cautiously.

'Ummm, no. No.' Tess said. She was such a bad liar when it came to her son. She could lie to anyone else but not to her children. Sam grinned.

'You have, haven't you? I can tell when you're lying.' Sam said. Tess started to smile.

'Fine. I have sort of met someone.' She admitted while looking down.

'What do you mean "sort of"?' He asked.

'It's complicated.' Tess said and sighed.

'Why?' He asked.

'Well,-' Tess started but got interrupted as Fletch entered.

'Hey.' He said, shocked that Tess was in here and that she was sat on the bottom of the patient's bed. Fletch looked at Sam. He was dark skinned and had deep brown eyes. He smiled at Fletch and the smile made Fletch think of Tess.

'Hi.' Tess said, smiling at Fletch. He smiled back and grabbed a stool. He sat next to the bed and examined the cuts on Sam's face.

'Fletch, this is my son, Sam. Sam, this Fletch.' Tess said. Fletch breathed a sigh of relief and Tess heard.

'What?' Tess asked suspiciously.

'Nothing, nothing.' Fletch said and grabbed a trolley.

'You thought he was a friend or my ex, didn't you?' Tess said and Fletch looked down.

'No.' He said and Tess smiled. He looked up and matched Tess' smile. He began to laugh and she just shook her head and tutted.

'Oh my god. Is this him?' Sam said to Tess and she looked at Fletch and then at Sam.

'Ermm, yes...' Tess said slowly.

'Wow.' Sam said.

'What?'

'I just didn't think that you would go for someone like that.' Sam said and Tess looked at him, with a slight smile.

'Who do you think was my type?' Tess asked, knowing he couldn't answer.

'I don't know. Someone like dad.' Sam said and Tess' face turned to thunder. Sam knew he shouldn't have said it and regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

'I'm sorry mum. It's just a bit strange to see you with... Umm... Fletch?' Sam said and looked at Fletch who nodded.

'It's okay Samuel.' Tess said and took his hand. He smiled at her and then looked at Fletch.

'Hi.' Fletch said to Sam.

'Hi.' Sam said awkwardly.

'Right...' Fletch said and began to clean up his cuts. Tess walked round to where Fletch was sat and peered over his shoulder. He looked up.

'Yes?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Nothing. Carry on.' Tess said cheekily. Fletch chuckled.

'You know, your mum is so attentive.' Fletch said and Sam smiled.

'I know. She has always been like that.' Sam said, while Fletch continued to clean his wounds.

'You missed one.' Tess said, pointing to a cut on Sam's face that Fletch hadn't attended to.

'I know, I know. I'm getting there.' Fletch said playfully, looking up at Tess. She just gave him a 'fine, you are right' look. After 5 minutes Fletch had cleaned and dressed Sam's wounds.

'Right, all done.' He said and Sam moved his head around to look at Tess and Fletch.

'Thank you.' Sam said and Fletch just smiled and nodded. 'So, how is it complicated?' Sam asked, wanting to know for his mums well being. Fletch looked at Tess, not thinking she would tell him. Tess looked at him with pleading eyes and he got the message. He entwined his fingers with hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'Um, well I had an affair, with Tess. I am married, or was, I'm not really sure at the moment. My wife found my phone, looked through the messages that me and your mum had sent and then came into the ED. She then announced it to everyone. Even though only Zoe and Mr Jordan knew before.' Fletch explained. Tess looked up at him for his reaction and Sam just looked shocked.

'Well, that was unexpected. Mum you're a Christian. You're not supposed to be with married men.' Sam said, now questioning her decisions.

'Samuel, I know. But, I love Fletch. Not like I used to love your dad. When I was first with your dad, we did love each other but we grew apart and he left me. I had no choice but to stop loving him. I love Fletch and I want it to last. I know it's wrong because he is married but it felt so right.' Tess said, trying to get her son to understand. He nodded and Fletch looked up at Tess.

'By the way, who is Mr Jordan?' Sam asked.

'He was our clinical lead. Now Zoe is.' Fletch said and Sam nodded.

'Mum, I am happy for you. I want you to be happy too because when dad left I knew how much it hurt you. I remember. If your happy then I'm happy for you. But, are you still with your wife?' Sam said.

'Technically yes. But, I am going to file for a divorce.' Fletch said and Tess looked down at him in shock.

'What?!' She said.

'I am going to file a divorce, so we can finally be together.' Fletch said. He stood up and held both of her hands.

'I love you, but I don't love Nat. I want to be with you.' Fletch said and Tess smiled.

'Good. But you better not leave her like my dad did.' Sam warned.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to let her out of my sight.' Fletch said while winking at Tess.

'Sam, I have to get back to work, and so does Fletch. But, I'll come and see you later. Okay?' Tess said.

'Thanks mum. And I hope you are happy.' Sam said and Tess smiled. She was so pleased at how much Sam had grown up since the last time she saw him. Fletch and Tess left the cubicle and walked over to the nurses station. Tess sat down and sighed. Fletch sat next to her.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'Nothing, it's just... I haven't seen him in about 6 years.' Tess said, remembering the time when she told him that he couldn't go travelling.

'Well, isn't it good to see him again?'

'Yes, of course. I just wished that I could have seen him under better circumstances.'

'Yeah, but at least you've seen him, spoken to him.' Fletch said. There was no-one around at the nurses station apart from Zoe who looked at them suspiciously.

'Yeah, that's true.' Tess said.

'Come here.' Fletch said and embraced Tess in a hug. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his back. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. She pulled away and he cupped her cheeks in his hands. He kissed her slowly and then pulled away, scared that if he kissed her for too long someone would see.

'Better?' He asked grinning.

'Much.' She said, grinning back


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Zoe's shift had finished she went to her office to get her things and to get Nick. She punched in the code and opened the door, only to find it empty. She frowned but grabbed her coat and bag and headed to the staff room to see if he was there. She walked in and saw all of the male staff on that shift sat down talking. That included Charlie, Ash, Caleb, Ethan, Fletch, Lofty and Nick. It sounded like Nick was telling them a story so Zoe tuned in.

'...there was a massive haemorrhage in his brain so I had to do surgery right then because the neurosurgeons weren't ready. I went back the next day and he was awake.' Nick said finishing the tale.

'As good as it would be to tell stories all night, I'd prefer to go home.' Zoe said, raising an eyebrow at Nick who only just realised she had been standing there.

'Alright Zo.' Nick said as he stood up and walked over to her. He held her hand and looked at his colleagues.

'I will see you all tomorrow.' Nick said authoritatively. They just nodded and smiled. Nick and Zoe left and Caleb turned to Fletch.

'So, Fletch, pub?' He asked but Fletch knew where he wanted to go.

'No, sorry mate. There's something that I have to do.' Fletch said as he got up and made his way to the door.

'Is it true?' Caleb asked as Fletch reached the door. Fletch turned around.

'Is what true?' He asked, confused.

'You and Tess. Did you have an affair?' Caleb asked, wanting to know some gossip. Fletch didn't know what to do. He knew Tess wasn't ready to tell everyone so he decided not to answer. He just turned around and left.

'I'll take that as a yes then.' Caleb said and chuckled. 'Who would've thought it.'

Charlie and Ash looked at each other, knowing that they were thinking the exact same.

Nick and Zoe passed reception hand in hand. Zoe noticed Tess sat in her office with her head in her hands and sighed. She knew how Tess was feeling. When her affair with Sean was revealed all she wanted to do was hide.

'Nick, just give me a minute.' Zoe said, looking up at Nick. Nick frowned but looked over Zoe's head to see Tess.

'Ah, okay.' Nick said. Zoe smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and winked.

'Won't be long.' She said and walked to Tess' office. Zoe didn't knock and just walked straight in as she was one of the few people who could do that. Tess looked up and saw Zoe looking at her sadly. Tess had tear marks down her face and Zoe saw them.

'Oh Tess.' Zoe said, walking over and embracing Tess in a hug. Tess broke down on Zoe's shoulder as the tears cascaded down her face. Then the door opened. Tess tried to hide her face by turning it away from the door and Zoe looked up at the visitor. It was Fletch. Zoe smiled but Fletch's face was sad. He walked over to Zoe and Tess and Tess looked up at him. Zoe pulled back from the embrace and Fletch stuck out his arms. Tess stood up and hugged Fletch, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in small circles. He kissed her head soothingly and held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling his head back up.

By this time Zoe had already slipped out of the office and was just admiring their relationship. Nick walked over to her and slipped his arms around her, which made her jump.

'You scared me.' She said without turning around.

'Are they okay?' Nick asked sincerely.

'I think so. Either way they've got each other.' Zoe said.

'It's all going to be okay. You have me to look after you.' Fletch said, knowing that would spark a reaction from Tess. She pulled her head up from his chest and gave him a stern look.

'I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.' She said firmly, to which Fletch just laughed.

'Mmm really?' He said, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes.' She said trying to hide her smile.

'I don't believe that.' He said, grinning widely. She couldn't help the grin that formed on her face and started giggling. He joined in and moved his hands down to her waist.

'You are perfect.' He said, admiring her beauty. She blushed and he chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her and she gave into the kiss, depending it by wrapping her arms around his neck. Once the need for air became too much Tess pulled away. Fletch grinned from ear to ear and Tess smiled.

'I've missed that.' He said and Tess giggled.

'I bet you have.' She said back with a wink. He took his hands from her waist and wiped away the tear stains with the pads of his thumbs. Tess looked into his eyes, searching them and finding that cheeky chappie she knew. His eyes were deep and interesting, a shade of green that you wouldn't notice until you got up close, and she swore they changed colour at times. When he was with her she saw that bright green that shone but when he was sad or annoyed she saw the deep, dull green that could only be brightened by her.

'Right, I have a question.' Fletch said taking her hands and stroking her fingers idly.

'Yes..?' Tess said, narrowing her eyes.

'Could I... I mean... Umm... I don't exactly... Can I-' Fletch stuttered, not knowing how Tess would react to the question that he wanted to ask.

'Can you live with me?' She asked for him and he smiled.

'You know me so well.' He said and she grinned.

'Of course you can stay with me. I'd love that.' She said and Fletch picked her up and spun her around. She squealed and he just laughed.

'Put me down.' She said as he slowly stopped spinning.

'What if I don't?' He said cheekily, standing still but still holding Tess so she wasn't touching the ground. She had her hands on his chest to steady herself and moved closer to his ear to whisper.

'Then you'll need a good telling off...' She whispered and Fletch grinned like a schoolboy.

'Mmm, I'm not going to put you down then...' He said back and she giggled.

'Come on. Let's go home, otherwise how will I give you that telling off?' She said, lowering her voice.

'Oh Tess, you little minx...' Fletch said as he put her down. She grinned and picked up her bag and coat. She walked out of her office with Fletch close behind to see Zoe stood near reception watching her. Tess and Fletch walked over to Zoe and Nick.

'Feel better?' Zoe asked Tess.

'Yeah a bit.' Tess replied.

'Good. It'll all be okay you know.' Zoe said and rubbed Tess' arm comfortingly.

'I know. Plus, I've still got Fletch.' She said back as she looked up at Fletch who grinned and discretely put his hand on her bum squeezing it. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Fletch giggling. Zoe looked between the two suspiciously.

'Right, we better go. I'll see you tomorrow.' Zoe said as she took Nick's hand.

'See you tomorrow Tess, hope you feel better.' Nick said and smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and watched them leave.

'Right, come on. Home time.' Fletch said and started walking towards the exit. Tess followed him and as they got outside Fletch pulled her to one side. He kissed her passionately and pushed her back against a wall. He pulled away and Tess looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'I've been wanting to do that all day.' He said with a grin and she shook her head.

'Come on, home.' She said as she entwined her fingers with his. They walked to Tess' car and Fletch got into the drivers seat.

'What?' He asked as Tess was stood next to his door, which was open.

'This is my car.' She said and he just grinned.

'And who fixed it?' He asked and Tess smiled remembering that day.

'Fine.' She said and gave him the keys. She got into the passenger side door and they shut their doors. They didn't realise but Charlie had seen them getting into the car together. He didn't understand why Tess didn't tell him. They had been friends for years and he thought that Tess would be comfortable enough to tell him.


End file.
